1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drawing apparatus and an operation control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A drawing apparatus configured to draw a nail design on a nail is conventionally known. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-194838, for example, describes a drawing apparatus for drawing a design picture on a fingernail where a holder for locking a finger is provided on the aforementioned drawing apparatus so as to hold a finger having a nail on which the nail design is drawn.
In the drawing apparatus described in the above literature, the inclination of the finger with respect to the extending direction is not considered. Therefore, the finger having a nail on which drawing is to be made is held with being inclined to the right or left with respect to a rotation axis where the extending direction is assumed to be the rotation axis, thereby the nail on which drawing is to be made is inclined to one side in the width direction in some cases.
In this case, the design picture on the nail is sometimes distorted or a part of the design picture cannot be drawn on the nail because it is difficult to draw the design picture on the nail in some cases.
Even if the finger itself is not inclined, the nail may be inclined to one side in the width direction of the nail in certain people. Also in this case, the design picture drawn on the nail is distorted or a part of the design picture cannot be drawn on the nail because it is difficult to draw the design on the nail in some cases similarly to the above.